La lluvia que cayó aquella tarde
by EvyAutumn
Summary: Victoria, Avan y Liz son los mejores amigos, pero cuando los sentimientos empiezan a chocar a veces tienes que dejar tus egoísmos a parte y hacer lo que realmente es correcto. Vavan Story  :


Llovía a cantaros en Waterford. El repiqueteo no cesaba, pero aún asi el día se veía hermoso. Tal vez sólo Victoria le parecía así. Silbaba una melodía mientras miraba sentada en su puesto por la ventana el paisaje. Aunque se sentía terrible, ella sabía que eso era lo correcto. Se tocó unos mechones de su cabello castaño ondulado y frunció los labios.

Si, era lo correcto.

-Tú me... -susurró ella.

-Tú me gustas, Avan -repuso Elizabeth.

En un salón solitario de la escuela, Elizabeth estaba frente a Avan. Las manos le temblaban, pero trataba de mantener un rostro sereno. La lluvia no paraba, pero eso no le impidió a la chica pálida de ojos azules de declararse a uno de sus buenos amigos.

Avan quedó inmóvil. Estaba de espaldas a ella, viendo por la ventana como las gotas caían una y otra y otra vez. Siempre le había parecido Elizabeth encantadora, pero jamás se imaginó que ella tuviera sentimientos por él. Lentamente se volteó para encararla. Sabía que ella trataba de evadir su mirada, por lo que lo conmovió un poco.

-Bueno, la verdad deberíamos conocernos mejor, ¿no lo crees, Liz? -dijo Avan con una sonrisa- Asi podriamos salir y saber más de el otro, además no está mal que seamos pareja. Desde ya somos novios, ¿suena bien? -se paso la mano por su cabello negro nervioso. Nunca una chica se le había declarado, y eso demostraba que Liz era una chica segura, algo que le agradaba.

Liz sonrió enormemente y caminó un poco, haciendo que su cabello negro en ondas se moviera felizmente por sus hombros para abrazarlo fuertemente.

Huele a perfume de frutas, pensó Avan.

Pero había algo que no encajaba en el corazón de él, y es que era que no´podía quitarse de la cabeza a la persona más importante para él.

Liz y Avan salían con frecuencia. A veces tomaban un helado en el parque, o se iban a la playa a conversar amenamente. Realmente, para Avan, Liz era una acompañante interesante. Le hacía reír a carcajadas, lo regañaba por actuar de manera incorrecta y lo quería tanto que se le notaba con sólo verla a los ojos.

Todo esto debería ser perfecto para él, excepto que no se sentía tan bien como esperaba.

Se había alejado de su mejor amiga. Ya no iban a su noche de películas los viernes, muy pocas veces se la encontraba en la escuela y dejó de ir a la playa con ella los sábados por la tarde.

Era comprensible, tenía a Liz.

Pero había algo que le decía que no estaba bien.

Bueno, el conocía a Victoria prácticamente desde que eran unos niños. Ella lo sabía todo de él y viceversa. Se sentía un tanto extraño el no pasar sus días con ella.

Aunque rápidamente quiso quitar esos pensamientos de su cabeza.

Claro que Victoria lo comprendía.

Tenía que comprenderlo, ¿no?

Despues de todo, ella le dijo que sólo debían ser amigos.

Lo recordaba, por supuesto.

Él tenía sentimientos muy fuertes por ella, la chica de ojos cafés. Tal vez Liz era interesante, pero Victoria era más que eso. Ella era especial, pero no lo quería ver así. No quería que él y ella tuvieran esa clase de compromiso, porque según ella, arruinaría su amistad.

De allí en adelante, Avan no quiso tener novias de largo plazo. Sólo coqueteaba, las besaba y listo, pero esta vez con Liz era diferente. Liz era su gran amiga. La conoció cuando entró por primera vez en la secundaria con Victoria. Los tres se habían hecho muy buenos amigos, sobre todo porque ella y Victoria eran mejores amigas.

Eso.

Probablemente Victoria quería que estuvieran juntos.

Sonrió ante la idea y dejó de preocuparse hasta que la vio.

Luego de tantos días sin saber de ella ahí estaba caminando por la acera con una chaqueta y la cabeza fija en el piso, la mirada ida.

-¡Victoria! -exclamó él cruzando la calle.

Ella no volteó la cara, pero estaba seguro de que lo escuchó.

Le tocó el hombro y lo miró con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Hola desaparecido -estaba seguro de que no estaba mu bien, pero no le quiso preguntar la razón. De seguro conociéndola, lo evadiría.

Ambos se sentaron en un banquito conversando de lo último que no se habían dicho en tanto tiempo, pero Avan sabía que algo no estaba bien con ella. Su cálida mirada y su encantadora sonrisa no estaban, sólo la reemplazaban falsas expresiones.

-¿Qué haces en un sábado por la tarde? ¿no deberías estar en una cita con Liz o algo parecido? -le preguntó mirando hacia el suelo.

Avan rió y le acarició el cabello como siempre lo había hecho. La extrañaba.

-Métete en tus asuntos, Vic -replicó con una sonrisa.

Avan la miró a los ojos, provocando que el corazón de Victoria palpitara demasiado rápido que apartó su mirada.

-¿Sabes? Liz ha estado enamorada de ti desde que te conoció cuando entramos el primer día a la secundaria -explicó con un tono un tanto frío.

-¿En serio? -preguntó él.

-Como siempre en las nubes, ¿verdad? -dijo ella riendo- Así que, ¿crees que van bien?

-Digo, es Liz, ¿no? Es muy graciosa y original -afirmó Avan con una sonrisa- Aunque a veces se ruboriza cuando le digo algo o la pongo muy nerviosa, lo cual es adorable.

-Si, eso es lo que la hace ser vulnerable, ¿no?

-Puede decirse que si -rió a carcajadas.

-¿Qué? -preguntó ella desconcertada.

-No es nada, sólo pensaba que tú si velas por tu mejor amiga -respondió.

Victoria quitó la mirada lentamente y asintió un poco.

-Hey, ¿ya has besado a Liz?

Avan se ruborizó, ¿cómo le iba a preguntar una cosa así?

-Claro que no, no es lo que piensas, no le haré lo mismo a Liz.

Ésta vez Victoria fue la que se rió.

-No me refería a eso tonto, aunque te lo agradezco -sonrió- Es que ella no es tan buena referente a esas cosas, asi me gustaría que tuvieras la iniciativa.

-Tú mejor que nadie no se muy bien sobre las políticas de un noviazgo -se excusó.

-Pues por eso mismo creo que deberías practicar.

-¿Practicar? ¿Practicar qué? -preguntó Avan.

-Ya sabes, aprender a besarla suavemente, como lo deberías hacer en su primer beso.

-Pe-pero ¿qué?

-Vamos -le tocó la mano con una tímida sonrisa- Somos amigos, ¿no? Para eso estamos, para ayudarnos. Además, sólo somos eso, amigos. Un beso no influenciará en nada.

Ambos odiaron como Victoria enfatizaba la palabra amigos, pero la verdad es que sólo eran eso.

-Piensa que soy Liz, sólo imaginatela.

Avan vaciló, pero se acercó lentamente a ella mirando sus labios. Su corazon latía con fuerza y sentía que le temblaban las piernas, ninguna chica le provocaba eso, ¿acaso aún estaba enamorado de Victoria? No, claro que no. Eso había quedado atrás hace mucho tiempo.

Victoria miraba los labios de Avan. Quería sentirlos, quería sentirlo, pero... Liz... no le podía hacer eso. No no...

Cuando sus labios estaban por tocarse, la imagen de Liz apareció en la mente de Victoria, haciendo que tomara la cara de Avan y se alejara.

-Detente.

-¿Qué sucede? -preguntó él recuperando el aliento.

-Sólo es una practica, ¿recuerdas?

-Oh, claro.

Ella asintió levemente y se levantó.

-Tengo que irme. No olvides lo que te dije, ¿si?

Se volteó y empezó a caminar con velocidad.

Eres totalmente una estúpida, pensó.

Al día siguiente Avan caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela en busca de Liz, pero no la encontraba por ninguna parte.

-¿Has visto a Liz? -le pregunto a la pelirroja de Ariana.

-La verdad no -respondió negando con la cabeza- si quieres te ayudo a buscarla.

Aceptó su oferta, y recorrieron los rincones de cada pasillo, pero nada, ningún rastro.

Salieron al patio para ver si se había sentado en algun banquillo.

-¿Y cómo van tu y Liz? -preguntó Ariana con los ojos brillosos tan característico de ella.

-Pues bien -respondió.

-Eso espero, porque ella no ha dejado de hablar de ti -rió- se nota que te adora.

-Si...

De pronto, vio a una silueta de una chica de piel canela, de cabello castaño largo ondulado besando a un chico. Ése chico era Ryan. Aquel idiota...

Lo detestaba. Era un completo tirano y le había roto el corazón a Victoria.

¡¿Por qué rayos lo estaba besando?

¿Acaso se había golpeado la cabeza o algo parecido?

Una punzada de dolor se estaba formando en su pecho y sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

Ariana lo miraba confundida y luego observaba a Victoria.

Victoria se separó de Ryan y volteó a ver a Avan. Su corazón dio un vuelco. Avan...

-Oh Avan -dijo tratando de calmar un poco la tensión y que no se notara la tristeza en su voz- estaba hablando con Ryan de...

-Si -la cortó- no me tienes que dar explicaciones, Vic -le guiñó un ojo y agarro a Ariana por el brazo para que siguieran caminando.

Victoria aguantaba para que las lágrimas no cayeran de sus ojos.

Avan los había visto, pero ¿ese no era su plan?

¿Por qué se sentia tan mal?

Había hecho lo correcto, claro que sí.

Ambos se encontraban en las escaleras, Avan estaba sentado, mientras que ella estaba parada viendo por la ventana.

-Oye, no te tomes ese beso muy enserio ¿eh? es que estoy tan encantada de que Liz tenga novio, que sentí los deseos de tener uno también. Así que decidí escoger a Ryan, ya sabes, el me gusta.

-Basta ya -exclamó Avan y la miró- ¿acaso te besuqueas con cualquier tipo que te encuentres? ¿incluso si ese tipo te hizo daño hace unos pocos meses?

-Métete en tus asuntos, Av -repuso Victoria con frialdad y un poco de sarcasmo en su tono de voz.

Ambos se miraron con enojo y rabia. A él le hervía la sangre de sólo pensar que esos labios, esos lindos labios habían sido tocados por un imbécil. No lo soportaba. Desvió la mirada de ella y se levantó.

-Haz lo que quieras entonces -murmuró y se fue caminando.

-Tú sólo debes pensar en Liz -su voz hizo que se detuviera- ¿verdad? No hagas que tu novia se preocupe. Nos vemos.

Le pasó de largo y el volteó la mirada a su izquierda, viendo que Liz estaba parada observándolo un poco preocupada.

Lluvia. Otra vez.

Avan caminaba por laa calles de Waterford luego de un tanto incómoda cita con Liz. No dejaba de pensar en Victoria, ni de que ella haya besado a Ryan.

Entonces sin esperarlo, la encontro de espaldas bajo un arco de enrredadera muy hermoso, pero estaba toda empapada. No se movía, ni hacía ruido.

Se acercó lentamente a ella y vio que aun así debajo del arco se estaba mojando.

-Victoria

Su cuerpo se tensó en cuanto escuchó su voz llamándola, haciendo que se volteara con ojos de sorpresa.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿Cómo que qué sucede? Nada malo pasa -sonrió levemente- ¿qué ha de ti? ¿no es que estas en una cita con Liz? -se cruzó de brazos.

-Te vas a enfermar.

Dejó caer los brazos y se movió un poco para alejarse, pero Avan fue acercándose a ella.

-No lo hagas.

Él se detuvo con un respingo y la miró.

-No vengas, por favor. Debes estar con Liz. Después de todo eres su novio, ¿no?

-Eso no tiene nada que ver ahora -la espetó con una mueca -dijo mientras se acercaba más a ella.

-¡Te dije que no te acercaras! -gritó ella- ¡Déjame sola! No me molestes más...

-Victoria...

-¡Basta! -gritó otra vez apártandolo.

Victoria siguió evadiendo su mirada y empezó a caminar para irse, pero Avan la detuvo por el brazo, provocando que ella tratara de apartarse y no dejar que se acercara a ella, pero no lo logró y Avan la sostuvo por detrás.

Rodeó sus brazos en su cintura y Victoria recostó su cabeza en su brazo comenzando a llorar. Sus lágrimas y sus sollozos. Algo que no soportaba él. Ella era tan delicada aunque no lo quisiera aparentar. El corazón de ella dolía y entre cada lágrima su cabeza le daba vueltas. Ya no podía pensar bien. Sólo se concentraba en Avan y sus brazos reconfortandola. Los había extrañado tanto, sobre todo a él. Ahora le parecía que aquellas semanas habían sido una eternidad.

-Deja de comportarte así conmigo. Soy una idiota, así que si sigues haciendo esto lo malinterpretaré -susurraba ella entre sollozos- Tenía miedo. Tenía miedo de decirte mis verdaderos sentimientos. Si me declaraba y era rechazada, tal vez no seguiríamos siendo amigos. Hasta que tú lo hiciste. No sabes lo contenta que estaba que me dijeras esas cosas. Lo que sentías por mi... Pero si comenzabamos a andar, Liz se pondría muy triste, y no soporto verla así. Ella que ha tenido que pasar por tantas cosas. Asi que lo mejor era que yo misma te rechazara e hiciera que Liz dejara sus miedos para declararse. Pensé que era lo mejor para todos. Tú y yo siguiendo ser mejores amigos, y tú y Liz siendo novios, pero ahora sólo siento el rechazo... De verdad que soy muy tonta. Aún así yo me siento de esa manera.

-Victoria, y-yo...

-Avan, yo soy Victoria, no Elizabeth... -dijo ella separandose de él.

Su cara estaba húmeda y los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar.

-Ya es muy tarde, adiós.

Victoria se fue dejando a un muy confundido Avan bajo la lluvia.

Entonces...

Todo aquello...

El rechazo de Victoria.

La declaración de Liz.

El beso con Ryan.

Todo...

Liz miraba por la ventana un cielo azulado, el sol imponente y las nubes blancas. Sonrió y volteó a mirar a Avan que estaba parado frente a ella observándola.

-Avan, ¿de qué necesitas hablar? -ante el silencio ella agregó- estamos los dos solos, ¿verdad? En las novelas, cuando una pareja esta sola luego de haber terminado clases eso significa que habrá una escena de un beso, ¿cierto?

-Elizabeth

-¿Por qué me llamas por mi nombre completo? -frunció el ceño- Ya veo. La verdad es... que desde que conocí a Victoria siempre he querido vencerla. No quería perder ante ella. Yo sabía que ella siempre estuvo enamorada de ti. Se le notaba en la cara -rió sin alegría- Le pedí consejo, sabiendo claramente sus sentimientos. Le dije que me gustabas mucho y quería acercarme más a ti. Estaba sorprendida, pero sonrió de una vez. Ella me dijo: "déjamelo a mí" Sabía que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, pero aún así quería estar contigo, ¿Puedo reemplazar a Victoria? -le preguntó con lágrimas en sus ojos- Me volveré mucho más divertida y con una personalidad única como la de ella. Me pintaré el cabello de ese castaño y me lo dejaré crecer un poco más. Aprenderé a cocinar tan bien como ella y saber mucho más de películas. Me volveré la chica que tú realmente deseas.

-No -respondió él- No es eso. No quiero que hagas algo como eso.

-Quiero estar cerca de ti -susurró con lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas.

-Yo...

Avan no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir porque justamente Liz corrió hacia el y le plantó un pequeño beso en los labios, para luego desaparecer por la puerta.

Victoria no fue a la escuela en esos días, mientras a Liz no la veía y trataba de no hacerlo. Cada vez le era más doloroso aquel suceso. Dos mejores amigas arruinando su amistad por un idiota como él.

Él no tenía nada de especial.

Pero había algo que no lo dejaba tranquilo, y era la ausencia de Victoria.

Su mejor amiga desde la infancia.

Un día cuando no quiso regresar a casa temprano, se fue a la playa donde él había ido tanto con Victoria como con Liz. Se sentó en aquel tronco en donde conversaba todos los sábados con Victoria en aquellos días que ahora le parecían muy lejanos.

Así que empezó a hacer lo que más le gustaba cuando estaba solo.

Hablar con él mismo.

-Me di cuenta que fue la primera vez que me sentí tan feliz de tener a gente conmigo. Pensé que me iría muy bien con ella siendo novios, pero no puedo. Estaba siendo un tonto. Mientras que estaba con Liz, estaba viendo a alguien más en mi mente. Me lo guardé para mí mismo incluso cuando me di cuenta de ello. Estaba tomando ventaja de la amabilidad de Liz... Yo... La persona que amo es Victoria.

-Avan...

El chico de piel aceitunada y ojos cafés alzó la vista y miró aquel rostro... aquellos ojos... aquella persona frente a el.

Se levantó de una vez y ella rodeó sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, recostando su cabeza sobre su pecho.

-Ella me gritó -dijo ella entre risas pequeñas con una voz muy suave- Liz me dijo que ya no me alejara. No me importaba si ya quedaba de esa manera. No queria escogerte, si eso significaba romperle el corazón a Liz, pero ella me dijo que eso era imposible, que si yo realmente te amaba, no puedo alejarme nunca más. No hay otra manera que rompernos el corazón las dos. Las dos nos enamoramos del mismo chico. Apuesto a que ella esta llorando ahora. Realmente, estoy muy tarde -dijo ella separándose de el y mirándolo con una enorme sonrisa en la cara. Enfretarnos a nuestros sentimientos, tener que encararnos el uno al otro. Pero haré que esta sea la última vez que quedemos heridos. Tú, ella y yo.

Él asintió levemente con la cabeza y la miró a los ojos.

-Te amo, Avan. Siempre lo he hecho.

-No te disculpes.

-Pero...

-No lo hagas. Si lo haces y yo las acepto se sentirá que todo esto fue una broma. Quiero hacer de esos momentos una memoria. Todos los momentos divertidos, los difíciles. Todos ellos. Así que por favor, no te disculpes.

-De acuerdo. Muchas gracias, Liz.

Avan la esperaba sentado en el tronco de siempre frente a la playa. Uno de sus lugares favoritos y más frecuentados de todo el pueblo. Todo le parecía un sueño.

Su mejor amiga era ahora su novia.

-Perdón por llegar tan tarde -dijo ella un poco agitada sentándose a su lado.

-No te preocupes -habló mientras agarraba su mano y entrelazaba sus dedos con los de ella- Llegas justo a tiempo para ver el atardecer.

-Perfecto -dijo ella recostando su cabeza sobre su hombro cerrando los ojos, pero de repente los abrió de golpe y lo miró- Por cierto, mañana no podré ir contigo al café. Liz y yo iremos de compras -sonrió.

Él también lo hizo.

-Me parece bien -le depositó un tierno beso en su cabello. Olía a flores.

-Bien -dijo ella mirándolo dulcemente a los ojos.

Avan la acercó más a él y aunque vaciló un poco por los nervios, se acercó a ella para besarla delicadamente en sus labios.

Era como una conexión instántanea. Un fuego que se encendía con aquellos contactos.

Ella sonreía entre cada beso, y él le tocaba la mejilla y luego rozaba su pelo poniéndo uno que otro mechón suelto detrás de su oreja.

-¿No es que ibamos a ver un atardecer? -preguntó ella con sarcasmo separándose de él.

-Tienes razón -aceptó con una risa y nuevamente sintió con ella recostaba su cabeza sobre su hombro, haciendo que el empezara a acariciarle el cabello.

No se podía negar.

Aquel atardecer realmente era un escenario ideal para aquel momento.


End file.
